


Deliciously Sinful

by fabulousinez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has good legs, Bokuto has a thing for them, M/M, That's it, that's the story, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is not the quiest observer in the world and Akaashi knows how to use that in his benefit.<br/><i> Based on the promp:  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliciously Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was not domestic fluff, this was challenging for me, yet this turned out bigger than expected. So here you go, +1200 words of Bokuto's thing for Akaashi's legs and Akaashi being a sexy mofo

Bokuto Koutarou, 3rd year and captain of Fukurodani’s Volleyball Team was not what one would consider as a quiet and discreet person. Quite the contrary, actually. Bokuto was all about hooting and hey hey hey’s and he wouldn’t shy away if he had anything to say. This often caused trouble because whatever he had to say always happened to be said in the most unconvinient and unhappiest time. Bokuto was restless and always moving from one place to another. He was easily excited and remaining in the same position for a long period of time was an impossible task.

In the end, Bokuto Koutarou was not the person to secretly observe from afar, silent as a mouse.

And that was what made it so difficult for him when it came to Akaashi Keiji, his vice-captain and best setter he could have ever asked for.

Akaashi Keiji had been like a dream come true in Bokuto’s life. Because of him, his unusual straight spikes started to be effective; it was him that knew how to handle him and his mood swings – not that his other teammates didn’t know but Akaashi knew him better; it was because of his help that his grades didn’t suffer a deathly blow. The list of examples could go on, but, over all, Akaashi Keiji was the scale in his life, the one that kept everything balanced.

It’s no wonder that he managed to develop a crush on Akaashi.

It wasn’t just about his quiet personality and apparent stoic expression. No, Akaashi looked straight out of a piece of Renassaince Art. He was so  _pretty_.

Everything he did was gracious and looked easy, delicate, even! Bokuto was suren no boy in his teenage years could look like that and he had a whole volleyball team to make it cientifically accurate. Akaashi was the exception: he was all long pale legs, hands shaped by the frequent use of volleyball balls, dark messy hair that was soft to touch. Bokuto really had it strong for him.

But the part where Akaashi was beautiful human being had been already stated and proved as a fact and universal truth. The problem was how Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off him.

_Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t be a creep_  was a mantra heavily repeated throughout the day and most of the times it turned out to be _don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t be – Fuck! He’s seen you! Quick look away!_  but up until the present moment, despite Bokuto doing a poorly job in observing discreetly Akaashi, the other boy never gave signs of noticing or even suspecting of something.

It all changed in the summer camp before Spring’s High.

It was one of the hottest summers Bokuto had ever experienced and the heat of the day would mess with Bokuto’s head if he stayed outdoors for longer than necessary. The layers of fabrics covering the sweaty bodies of active teenage boys were the minimum acceptable, all shorts and thin shirts. Not that they weren’t used to see many muscular legs and defined torsos and so many flesh on display – Jesus, they were all athletes and Bokuto had already had his fair share of unwanted sights at Fukurodani’s locker rooms.

The problem was Akaashi. When was he not the problem in Bokuto’s life? Talk about being paradoxal.

With his setter wearing the shortest short shorts Bokuto had ever seen, he was having a hard time concentrating on the game ahead of him. Those little black shorts were sinful and the number of failed spikes didn’t seem to stop. It was hard not to stare at the pale almost hairless thighs of Akaashi right when he should be spiking the ball to the floor. His teammates thought it was just another of his flukes, just a tad different from previous ones, but Akaashi seemed to see right through him with inquisitive eyes boring into his soul.

“Bokuto-san, is everything alright today?” - Akaashi asked after yet another failed spike. They were going to lose the set if things kept on like that.

“Yeah! Everything more than alright, Akaashi!” - Bokuto laughed awkwardly, quickly running away from him and his deliciously sinful legs.

~

Later that day, after the self-practice time and after dinner, Bokuto had just finished taking a well deserving relaxing shower, when Akaashi surprised him, asking if had a minute to spare. Bokuto swallowed in dry. He was doomed.

They walked until a more reserved part of the inn they were staying at, a little balcony with view to the greenery landscape, barely seen during the night. They both remained silent, Bokuto’s head was going at a neckbreaking speed, thinking about all the possible answers he could give Akaashi without making things weird. The silence was closing around him, it was hard to breathe and Bokuto was seriously close to losing his mind. That was when Akaashi talked.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice, Bokuto-san. I wonder why is that.”

Bokuto’s brain went  _kaputt._ All the answers he could have thought previously had disappered from his brains. Akaashi was staring intensively into his eyes, curiosity sparking them. Bokuto was sweating all over.  _Think Koutarou, think! What can you say? Think!_

“Bokuto-san, why have you been staring at me, today more than ever?” - Akaashi said, taking a step closer to Bokuto, who instinctively take one step back - “Yes, because I know you’ve been looking at me at lease since the beggining of the term” - another step - “At first, I thought it was just you being you, but after catching you so many times, I started seeing a padron” - and another. Bokuto was now trapped between the wall and Akaashi - “Why is it, Bokuto-san?” - Akaashi whispered into his ear, low and deep and Bokuto hardly managed to contain a whimper.

He was going weak on his knees. Akaashi was too  _close_. He could feel the heat emanating from Akaashi’s body, the skilled hands, close to his hips, his breath warm on his neck.

“Your…” - he tried to say, his voice barely audible and woobly - “Your legs, Akaashi. It’s their fault.”

“Yeah, I thought so too” - Akaashi giggled - “Good thing the shorts did their job.”

“What?” - was Bokuto’s turn to ask. What was going on? Was this a prank?

“Bokuto-san, you can be so clueless” - Akaashi sighed, gazing at him, dark eyes glowing - “I like you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s brain went once again kaputt when he felt soft lips touching his and after a few seconds of no-reaction, Akaashi pressed harder against his lips and it all clicked. Akaashi liked him and was kissing him! Kissing him! He grabbed Akaashi’s waist and tried to bring him closer, enjoying every moment of the kiss he was now reciprocrating.

The need for air broke them apart and Bokuto smiled widely at Akaashi. He was not believing in what had just happened!

“You could have said something sooner, Akaashi! I was really suffering!”

“And where would be the fun in that?”

Bokuto laughed and just kissed Akaashi again and again and again to make up the lost time.

~

On the next day, when Bokuto saw Akaashi’s little red shorts with  _“Are you nasty?”_  written on the back he smiled. Now he was just teasing him.


End file.
